


Worth The Risk

by Seimari



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: AU, BoyxBoy, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier-centric, IT - Freeform, It Chapter Two, M/M, Multiple chapters, Reddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-10-19 04:31:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20651249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seimari/pseuds/Seimari
Summary: Eddie thought being in love with his best friend is easier than falling for someone else, you got to have your crush beside you all the time. He cares for you, he loves you, he's there for you. But maybe, being in love with your best friend isn't really that easy. There are complexities too... and one of that is the risk of having your friendship broken.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language so there could be grammatical errors :)

When he realized that he's in love with Richie Tozier, Eddie thought being in love with his best friend is easier than falling for someone else, you got to have your crush beside you all the time. He cares for you, he loves you, he's there for you. But maybe, being in love with your best friend isn't really that easy. There are complexities too... and one of those is the risk of having your friendship broken.  
  
Seven days... SEVEN FUCKING DAYS since Eddie made the crappiest decision in his whole life. It's to confess his feelings for his best friend Richie 'Trashmouth' Tozier who's known for his annoying jokes and stupid obsession with Eddie's own mother.

It was Friday, after class, they were waiting for the rest of the Losers in their club house. It's just the two of them, Eddie and Richie. They are side by side on the hammock with Richie reading a comic book and Eddie secretly watching him.

He was actually waiting for Richie's gaze to fell on his and get as much attention he wanted because Eddie will not admit it but even with his silly and vulgar remarks, he is a sucker for Richie's attention... and there's actually something he wanted to discuss with his friend.

There's been something that's bugging him. Eddie's been friends with Richie ever since and he thought whatever he's feeling for his trashmouth friend is a normal platonic friendship. It's only two years ago when he sort his feelings out and day by day, it grows deeper and deeper. He doesn't know how but he thinks he's in love with Richie. At first he thought he was lucky to fall for someone who he knows all his life... but as it gets deeper, it became scary. There are times that he just wanted to tell him he loves him - that was the scary part.

And with love comes hope, it wasn't just once when Eddie lectured himself for overthinking Richie's gestures towards him... for hoping that his friend could love him back.

"Geez! Spill it, Eds. I know you've been staring at my handsome face the whole time." Richie lifted his gaze on him and Eddie was fast to look away. "Is this the time where you're gonna tell me to stop hitting on your mother because you want me all for yourself?"

His friend grinned stupidly not knowing that he got some part of it right. But not the one about his mother though.

"Shut up!" He scowled but Richie just hushed him.

"Yah!" Richie poked his cheek with a wide grin. "You make shut up a cute word whenever you say it while blushing."

Eddie's eyes widened, he doesn't know whether it's because of Richie's finger touching his cheeks, or maybe it's because of his words that doesn't mean anything for Richie but meant a lot of things to Eddie.

"Don't say things you do not mean!" He snapped.

Richie finally closed the stupid comic book, his full attention on him and a wide grin is playing on his lips.

"I mean it! You're the cutest loser I know and everyone should agree."

"Ben would not." He reasoned out.

Richie shushed him using a hand. "That's because he's head over heels for Bev."

"Stan wouldn't agree too!" Eddie squabbled once again but a smile creeping into his face.

Richie chuckled and ruffled his hair much to his delight. "That's because he's blinded by Bill's charisma."

Does that mean Richie is blinded by his charisma too like Stan to Bill? Or is he head over heels for him too like Ben to Bev? Eddie gulped, subtly leaning in to the touch of Richie's hand on his hair.

Here he is, overthinking Richie's words and gestures again. He's afraid that one day, he'd just explode for hiding his feelings for too long. Eddie has had enough. He wanted to shout it to the world. He's ready to tell Richie Tozier the overwhelming emotion he has whenever the boy pinch his cheeks, or whenever he say he's cute and call him Eds or Spaghetti. He's ready to tell him he's in love... and that love is for him.

Eddie heaved a sigh, curled his fists into a ball and shut his eyes close, trying to find the courage to finally confess everything.

"Hey! Are you okay?" Richie stopped ruffling his hair to tap his cheeks lightly.

Eddie ignored him, his eyes remained close. He's trying to ransack his brain for the right words to use and Richie's concern towards him doesn't really help at all, it just makes him more nervous.

"Eds. Does your head hurt? HEY!" Richie started tugging on his shoulder and shrugged the life out of him.

_Oh fuck! He can't really shut up for once_

He shot his eyes open in annoyance. "Okay, okay! I'm alive Richie!" He said with hands raised up as if surrendering.

"Oh God, Eds!" Richie clutched his chest. "I thought you needed inhaler."

"I could breath, can't I?"

"Th-Then why are you sighing like an old man? Geez!" Richie crossed his arms and leaned on to the edge of the hammock. "C'mon, spill it out! Do you want to talk to me about something ? I could try to list—"

"Rich!" Eddie put up a hand, trying to stop his friend from talking non-stop. "I know it, listening isn't your best talent but can you please just stay quiet?! I-I'm trying to... I want to tell you something.

The trashmouth shrugged his shoulders.

Eddie breathe out. Here it goes

"Richie. I-I..." He scrunched his nose. "I like y—no! I love you..." He gulped. "I love you."

Eddie felt the his heart burns in his chest. He finally said the words. But... is it worth it? After a few seconds of silence, he hesitantly looked up to Richie who has his mouth agape and eyes so big they are almost out of their socket.

_Speak you idiot!_ He wanted to shout but he can't find the courage to open his mouth again. Eddie could just look at Richie, his heart gets heavier as the time passes without his friend answering him. It was but dead silent.

_I love you_

It took a good minute for those words to sink in Richie's mind.

_'I love you'_ The words rang inside his head again.

Is that an affection of a friend? Is that a joke? Or is it... romantic love?

When Richie found his composure, he chuckled and fixed his glasses. "I-It was a joke... isn't it?" He finally got to ask but when Eddie's shoulder slumped down and his sad eyes met his, Richie knew it wasn't.

"I wish it was." Eddie answered and in that instant, all the tears went falling down his face. It was like all the feelings he coiled up inside rushed out. The pining, the longing, the embarrassment of having to confess, the pain that he might feel once he got rejected, Richie not believing him not knowing how much courage he had to gain just to tell him. It was unnerving, he doesn't know what to feel, he could only cry.

"I-I meant everything that I said." Eddie continued, trying his best to keep the sobs from coming out.

Richie bit his lip at the sight of his best friend crying. It slowly dawn onto him. It wasn't a joke. Eddie is telling the truth.

He felt like he was splashed by ice water. Like is this a fucking dream? Eddie Kaspbrak... his own best friend who hates his stupid guts, the one who he often makes fun of, the one who nags him whenever he goes to school with dirty shoes, the one who's the most grossed out by him whenever he talks about porn and teen hormones... that Eddie Kaspbrak likes him?

_Oh God!_

_What should I do?!_

_Heck—!_

Different thoughts and questions began flashing the fuck inside his mind.

_What would people say?!_

_What if it's not worth risking anything?!_

_What the hell should I say?_

_What of our friendship?_

The thoughts scared him. He gave one last look to Eddie's face and he was met with the latter's innocent eyes, patiently waiting for an answer, he looks scared, nervous and on edge... but can he really risk everything for him?

_Can I?_

He gulped and without thinking twice, jumped off the hammock to run away from that place. He needs to be alone. He needs time to think. He needs time to absorb all of these thoughts inside his head. He can't risk everything right now...

"R-Richie... Richie..." He heard Eddie's hesitant soft voice calling him, begging for him to look back but he can't. He just can't. Because looking back means he's ready to face it. Looking back means he's ready to risk everything.

_He didn't even stop halfway. He left me. He doesn't like me. He's now disgusted knowing I'm gay and I like him._

Eddie's tears kept brimming down his eyes. He jumped off the hammock and was about to get his things but what if Richie decided to come back? What if he decided to talk this out? After all, behind his craziness and insensitivity, he knew that Richie cares. He always care.

And so, Eddie decided to climb back onto the hammock with a little hope that his best friend would find his way back.

"Eddie! Wake up!"

Eddie grunted when he heard Mike's voice, pulling him from his sleep. He slowly opened his eyes just to come face to face with Bill, Mike and Stan who are looking down on him.

"I thought you're with Richie, where's the trashmouth?" Mike continued.

He was confused for a while until his brain finally caught up. He fell asleep while waiting for Richie...

and he's not even here...

_He didn't came back for me_

"Why are your eyes swollen?" Stan cast him a questioning look, his eyes are sharp and narrowed as if reading his mind while one hand is extended to him, offering a shower cap. Eddie just look away and put it on.

"Where's Ri-R-Richie?" Bill asked.

Beverly's head popped up between Stan and Bill's shoulders. "Yeah! Where's him? I don't think he'd ever miss a Losers' afternoon together."

Eddie sighed. "He left."

"Why?" Ben questioned as he was approaching them with an old radio in hand. "He promised we'll all listen to the new tape his dad bought him."

All of them eyed him again, awaiting his reply. What they do not know is he couldn't answer. What happened earlier is a huge embarrassment and he might just cry while telling them.

What should he tell them?_ I fucked up. He left because I'm in love with him._ A big NO! The idea of them pitying him while he's sobbing messily over a broken heart made by his own best friend is unappealing.

"H-He just left..." Is the only thing that left his mouth again. "Don't ask me any more question, I don't know where that idiot went."

Eddie rolled over the hammock and faced his back to his friends, not wanting them to see his eyes becoming teary.

The rest of the Losers looked into each other. They could tell that Eddie didn't get his red and swollen eyes from sleeping. It's also obvious that he doesn't want to talk about Richie.

They all nodded in understanding. Maybe the two had a huge fight which didn't happen for quite a long time. They would bicker a lot but Richie and Eddie for years has never squabbled as far as either of the two will cry.

As their friendship is the longest, Bill and Stan could remember the last time the two fought where crying is included was 5 years ago, during 5th grade.

Mike pointed the door to their club house and they all followed his lead, stepping out of their hideout to discuss what should they do with this problem.

"Do you think we should help them or let them figure this out by themselves?" Mike's the first one to ask, afraid that Eddie will hear him even when the boy's inside.

"We will only help if this goes on for too long." Stan suggested.

He knows Richie and Eddie all too well, on their younger years when Eddie was still not immune with Richie's annoying nature and when Richie was way worse than he is today, those two would fight until both of them are crying their eyes out, shouting and criticizing each other but the beef will be over after a day. Richie would often climb to Eddie's window to sort things out. This might be like one of those childish fight that doesn't need the whole club's participation.

"St-Stan is right." Bill seconded with a tap on his shoulder and Stan almost smile feeling wonderful as Bill agreed with him. "They couldn't st-s-stay mad with each other f-for too long."

Beverly raised his hand. "But what if they did? For like 3 days?" Since joining the losers this is the first time he saw Eddie cry involving Richie.  
  
"Then that's the time to do the digging." Stan smirked. "That would be a first if they have though."  
  
"So, we will let them be then?" It's Ben's turn to ask.

Bill nodded. "F-For now."

Eddie sighed when he's finally in front of their house. When his friends came to their hideout, he just stayed for a few minutes before leaving. He doesn't want to hang out today, he felt sick and hurt. They all stopped him but he insisted on heading home.  
  
"I'm home, mommy." Eddie called after closing the door behind but no one answered. He went to the living room to see his mom snoring in front of the television. He just kissed her temple and went upstairs in his room.

One thing he learned today? A broken heart can make anyone lazy. Even a hypochondriac like him. Without changing clothes, removing socks and cleaning himself, he just ran to the comfort of his bed and shoved his face to his favorite pillow, tears automatically streaming down as he did so.  
  
It all came back to him again. How Richie reacted when he said those stupid words.  
  
How would they act towards each other after this? Could they still be friends?  
  
That night, Eddie Kaspbrak spent all his night crying, trying to be as quiet as possible for his mother not to hear.  
  
Days came swiftly by but Richie hadn't spoken a word to him. Like on Saturday, the losers are in the clubhouse when Eddie showed up two hours later. Richie was there but the boy acted like he was invisible and no longer an hour after he arrived, Richie took his leave saying that his father told him to go home before 5.  
  
Then on Sunday, Eddie waited for Richie outside the movie theater. Before the whole mess started, him and trashmouth had an agreement that they'd catch a film this Sunday. Although it's clearly impossible, Eddie took his chances and still went there, with a little hope that his friend would show up... but an hour later, there's no sign of Richie Tozier.

He just decided that it's better to go home, the movie is ending anyway. On the way, he passed by Penny's Ice Cream Parlor and bought a cone. When he was about to leave, he crossed paths with Richie who was about to enter the said shop. For a few moments, they stared at each other, speechless but after a girl excusing herself to pass by the door interrupted them, both boys had awakened in their trance, Richie being the first one to glance away. He passed by the smaller boy without further ado. Eddie could only follow him with his eyes.  
  
Still, Richie Tozier doesn't want to talk.  
  
_I just lost a friend... he thought._  
  
Then Monday came and things just got harder. He shares the same English class with all the losers while him, Bill and Richie shares a Math class. All in all, it's two shitty hours with Richie talking non-stop to their friends but never looking at him. Then they all have lunch together and it's another hour with Richie Tozier who doesn't care if he exists or not.  
  
The rest of the losers kept giving each other weird looks whenever Richie and Eddie aren't paying attention. When they went to the cafeteria, they all took seats and left two seats for Richie and Eddie that are opposite to each other. But even with them sitting face to face, no words are exchanged between them, a clear indication that they're still in bad terms.  
  
That's when they knew, it's time to butt in.


	2. Chapter 2

Eddie held deep breaths when he get to the school and the first loser he saw was Richie. He's unusually early today but who cares? This is his chance to talk to him.

"R-Richie!" He called as he was approaching him.

Richie turned to him but as soon as the guy saw him, his usual stupid bright face became serious. Eddie was almost discouraged but the urge to fix their friendship transcends his urge to run away.

"I-I want to talk..."

Richie avoided his gaze. "I don't think this is a good time."

"B-But—" He held his arm. "You've been ignoring me for days. I don't know what to do anymore."

Yeah, it's been four days! Four fucking days! This is a big deal for him since never in their entire friendship history did they fought this long. Eddie doesn't know what to think anymore. Is this his fault? Should he call Richie an asshole or he's the real asshole for putting their friendship in line just because of his stupid crush?

"Please say something." He asked, almost sounded begging.

Richie finally eyed him but his eyes are cold. Eddie's heart fell to the ground when his friend softly pulled his arm away from him.

"I really can't talk to you right now." Richie said with lack of expression before walking away from him.

And just like the past days whenever Richie walks away, Eddie could only follow him with his eyes, feeling hurt, feeling broken and feeling stupid.

_He doesn't want to talk! Stop being pathetic!_ His mind shouted. Eddie could feel his tears welling up but he reminded himself that he's on school and it's probably best not to cry here.

Stan smiled to himself when he finally saw Eddie. The boy is on a bench at their school's front lawn, alone and deep in thoughts.

The losers all agreed when he suggested yesterday that he's gonna talk to Eddie while Bill will talk to that four-eyed. They're almost sure that they won't get anything from Richie but it doesn't hurt to try, right? They are trying to know what happened between the two since they won't be able to help them without knowing the reason of their conflict. Now, he's here to do the appointed job.

"What are you doing here?"

Eddie's thoughts were cut off by a sudden voice behind him. He glanced back and saw Stan with his nice guy smile.

"Stanley!" He exclaimed. "I have plenty of time before class, I'm just waiting for Bill, we have the same class."

Stan nodded. "That's good, now I can talk to you."

"A-About what?"

He took a seat beside Eddie. "About what happened last Friday." He said with prying eyes but Eddie just gulped and look in a different direction.

"How did you know there's something wrong?" The smaller boy asked, pouting.

Stan grinned. "Richie's not making fun of your mom, there's gotta be something that happened." He patted Eddie's back in a comforting way. "It's okay if you don't wanna tell me though."

Eddie fiddled with his finger. This is Stan and he'll understand him more than anyone will. "I think I'm gay." He finally blurted out but he didn't expect the reaction he got when his friend almost immediately laughed. He eyed him with a puzzled expression.

"God!" Stan rolled eyes with his confusion. "That's obvious so don't tell me it's the reason why you guys are in war. Richie's suffering from stupidity not homophobia."

Eddie gawked at his friend like Stan has two heads.

"Don't act like it's a secret, Eddie. We've known each other all our life, Bill and Richie included. Ben, Bev and Mike could have at least noticed it too. We just don't care. It's who you are anyway."

Eddie's eyes got bigger. Is he that obvious?! He doesn't know whether he should feel relieved or not. He plans on coming out one day but not this soon—actually if Richie had only accepted his feelings, he'd be more open with his sexuality sooner but since being hurt by his own best friend, he doesn't think coming out at this time will do him good. The way Richie avoided him made him scared of being gay. In addition to that, what will be his mom's reaction once she learned about his sexuality?

"What if mom finds out? Do you think she will hate me?" He subconsciously asked.

Stan shrugged his shoulders and eyed the birds flying on the tree near them. "It's okay. Be free and proud. I think it's one of the things I learned with all of you guys around me. I'm always scared but I realized that having the people who cares by my side will make everything easier. It's easier to be who you are when you are accepted... and I want you to know that I accept you. I'm sure the rest of the losers do." Stan finally eyed him again. "You have us, Eds." His smile sends comfort to Eddie's heart.

Stan isn't the kind of person who splutters comforts and advises naturally but whenever he does, it's always a good one. Eddie smiled and threw his hands to his friend to give him a tight hug, he heard him choking in the process.

"N-Now... Now, get off me, Eddie!" Stan pushed his body away. "As I was saying, Richie isn't a homophobe so what really happened back then?"

Eddie sighed, looking far away. He couldn't look at friend's eyes out of embarrassment. "I-I like him, Stanley and I was too stupid to even confess." He gulped the lump off his throat. "He ran as fast as he could."

"Oh shit!" He heard his friend cuss and Stan don't usually cuss, it made him more ashamed of his feelings.

"I know it's kind of weird that I'm gay and I like one of you b—"

"No, wait!" Stan was fast to raise a hand to stop him from his defense. "I don't think it's weird. Besides, I know that if you'll like anyone of us, I'm certain it would be Richie. I only got shock that you confessed to him."

"I'm shock myself."

Stan chuckled. "I'm more shock to hear he ran away though."

Eddie frowned and glanced at his friend. "Wh-What does that mean?"

His friend laughed while looking at him absurdly. "Maybe I don't expect him to run like he did in the face of your confession? Anyway..." Stan glanced at his wristwatch and rolled his eyes as he saw the time. "I still have to go to the library, need to go now! Bye, Eddie. I'm sure, that stupid boy will come around."

"Yeah yeah. Thanks Stan the man!"

Eddie was left with a smile once Stan is gone. Maybe he's right, Richie will come around. His confession might have given that trashmouth a real shock and he doesn't know what to come up with it. He should be patient.

**I should be patient**. Eddie kept repeating those words inside his head but even after three days, Richie Tozier still doesn't want to talk. It's been almost a week and it was already too much for him to take so one afternoon, when he was left with Mike, Beverly and Stan, Eddie took it as a chance to tell his friends about what he feels. He needrf to cry to his friends. He's sick of crying all by himself at the comfort of his own room.

"Aww... Eddie, it's alright. It's alright." Beverly hugged him while whispering good things in his ear.

The four of them are inside Stan's room, forming a circle with Eddie placed beside Stan and Beverly. He buried his face on his knees while crying like a child.

Stan snorted while softly caressing Eddie's hair. "That idiot needs a little push."

"Sorry if we seem like we're not paying attention, Eddie. We thought you guys could work it out by yourselves. We don't want to appear nosy." Mike said comfortingly.

Eddie looked up to them and wiped his tears. "I-It's okay. I understand. I don't want to bother you guys with this stupid feeling b-but I don't know what to do any more. He doesn't want to talk to me. He hates me."

Mike tapped his shoulder. "Listen, Eddie." He started. "I don't think Richie could ever hate you. Maybe it's how he cope up with things. Maybe he's thinking."

Beverly sweetly smiled at him. "He's right. He could have rejected you right there and then, why did he need a whole damn week to think? Knowing Richie, he's directed and frank."

Eddie pouted. Did he put up too much faith with their friendship that he thought Richie wouldn't leave him once he learned he's gay and he's in love with him? Or they are right, he should give that asshole more time?

"He's a straight up ass. He could just say 'No, Eds. Let's just be friends' and I'd understand." He said.

"Yeah. That got me thinking why didn't he tell it to you as soon as you confessed? Is he analyzing something? Maybe there's something to analyze." Stan eyed him with teasing eyes.

Eddie frowned at his noodle-haired friend. "And what if he's not analyzing anything? What if he just don't care?"

"I don't know what's in his head, Eddie. All I know is that as stupid as he may seem, he cares for you a lot and I don't think he'd just throw everything away."

"Maybe he just did." He hugged his knees, eyes started welling with tears again.

Stan sighed and patted his back. "That asshole will come to his senses. If he won't, I will knock some sense into his head with a bat, I promise."

"Yeah!" Bev agreed, rose up and pointed him dramatically. "And I swear, I'd rip his balls off if he ever breaks your heart again!"

Then all eyes fell onto Mike who tilted his head when Beverly and Stan threatened him with their big eyes.

"Wh-What?" He asked.

"What's your to Eddie?!" The girl asked.

"Well, I promise to—" Mike scratched his nape. "I promise to... just catch you when you fall?" He finished in a questioning tone. Beverly and Stan's face fell.

"You deserve a beep-beep, Mike! The thing is, he already fell so, your joke sucks!" The only girl of the group said with crossed arms. "You could just say you'll ruin his date if ever Richie – in all his randomness – decided to date someone else."

"I would do that?!" Mike asked in disbelief. "It's very unfriendly."

Stan rolled his eyes, as sassy as he is. "Our friends are Richie and Eddie, not the person Richie would date if ever so, don't feel bad about it."

Mike became more confused to this. "Are you kidd—"

"Ugh! Of course, I'm kidding!" Stan's eyes lit up in annoyance, so done with Mike's nice guy act. "It was all a joke, Mike! We are blabbing nonsense here to make Eddie laugh. Do you think I could really hit Richie's head with a bat?"

"And do you think I could really rip off his balls?" Beverly argued.

"O-Okay, okay!" Mike raised his hands. "I promise, if ever Richie decided to flirt one of these days – while he's still ignoring you – I will ruin his date!" The way he said that is funny and Eddie could only laugh

He felt somewhat better than before. This is the wonder of having friends, he could share his problems and burdens with them and they'll make it seem lighter with their silly jokes.

The sound of the school bell echoed throughout the whole campus signaling that it's time for lunch. It's the time where all the students put up a smile, grateful to have a break from these boring classes.

Once the English teacher bid his farewell, the losers' club and their classmates rushed out of the classroom, talking about the earlier quiz as they did so.

"Yeah, I scored 9, how 'bout you?" Ben asked Eddie as they walk outside.

"Me? 8! The quiz is quite hard, it makes me really hungr—"

"Eddie!"

He was cut off from his words when Beverly nudged him from the side, he looked up to her with a confused gaze.

"Someone's looking for you." She answered and directed her gaze to in front of him, Eddie did the same.

He saw a familiar boy, from his Science class. What does he need from him?

"Y-Yes?" He asked with a small smile, both eyebrows raised so he'd appear approachable.

The guy walked closer to him, his dimples are showing and it's kind of cute. "Here... for you." He extended a box to him, Eddie eyed it and saw the cursive lettering on top of it. It's from a famous bakery nearby, the one that specializes in baking high-quality cookies that all of Derry loves.

_HUH?! _

_Is he giving me cookies?_

Eddie frowned and tilted his head. "What for?"

"I passed by the bakery earlier. I saw the cookies and I was immediately reminded of you so, I get you one."

"R-Reminded of me?" He asked, still not taking the offer.

The boy chuckled softly, his dimples getting deeper and cuter. He literally looks like an angel! "It's because I think you're sweet."

"I'm sweet?!" Eddie exclaimed, couldn't believe what he's hearing.

The other boy immediately straightened his whole demeanor before offering a hand. "A-Anyway! I forgot to tell you my name, I'm Billy Batson!" The guy introduced.

"Yeah, I know you. You're from my Science class."

The Billy guy nodded happily and pushed the box into him again. "H-Here, come take this!"

Eddie couldn't do anything but to take the offer, his eyes traveling to his friends, trying to find an answer on why a random guy suddenly appeared in front of him, giving a box of cookies. But all of them just shook their heads while Richie? He's at the furthest corner, busy glaring at nowhere to even spare a glance on them.

He just sighed and turn his eyes back to the guy who smiles so bright at him. "N-Nice to meet you... and thank you." He asked with a scratch on the nape. "What is this for anyway?"

"I think you're cute."

"I-I'm cute?" His voice came out almost without voice.

"Yeah! See ya around, Eddie!" Billy waved a hand in front of him before coolly walking away. He noticed that many girls followed him with their dreamy eyes.

How the fuck that someone who's cute, nice and popular be giving him cookies? And not just that, Billy said he was reminded of him when he passed by the bakery shop. Then second, he was called sweet, then the last one, he was called cute. The heck?

"Ughhh! Eds, did you see how cool he was?!" Beverly squealed on his face. "He called you cute!" The girl pinched his cheeks and stretched they like they are extendable.

The losers started making annoying noises to tease him to that Billy Batson while Eddie just stare at the cookies in his hand.

_Is it true? Someone who's not Richie thinks I'm cute?_ He thought. All the losers doted on him at some point but it was Richie who often reminds him of how cute he is and hearing it from other people is like an epiphany. It just hit him right there and then that someone else could appreciate him. He busied himself liking and thinking of Richie only that he had not think of dating other people anymore - he was reminded that there's a variety of choices.

"Ehem!"

All their excitement for Eddie's new admirer died down when Richie loudly cleared his throat. They all eyed him.

"Goodness' sake guys! The boy is gone, aren't we gonna eat now?"

"It's unusual f-for you to kill th-the fun, Richie." Bill commented.

Richie just walked ahead without saying another word. They all just followed him with Beverly still nagging about how much of a kill joy he is.

"I think he's sincere." Beverly opened up the topic about Eddie's admirer again once they are already seated on the cafeteria, she's just too excited. "What do you think, Richie?"

"Huh?!" Richie's eyes widened as he lifted his gaze from the comic book he was reading to Beverly, surprised that his name was dragged out of nowhere.

"I wonder what you think about Eddie's colorful love life. You've been quiet and glaring at whatever you see since that Billy boy came. I wonder if you caught up with the topic."

"Yeah. It's r-rare to have y-y-you quiet, R-Richie." Bill seconded.

"Sure, sure. Whatever lads. Good for him." Richie said waving off his hands like he wasn't interested in that topic. "Now lemme get to what I'm reading."

Eddie felt a thud in his heart. It's not that Richie isn't interested with the topic, it's just that, he isn't interested in a topic that involves him.

"Anyway!"

Eddie was about to just focus on eating when Richie lifted his gaze again and raised an index finger, he eyed all of them.

"I just wanna tell you all that I don't trust that dimpled turd. I mean, he's too brave to just walk up on us and give a box of cookies?" Richie let out a mocking laugh. "He's not even thinking that there might be some homophobic who's lurking around that would make fun of him? He doesn't even think that Eddie would reject him or if it would make him comfortable or not. That Billy boy is just too confident! Maybe it's all a prank!"

"Perhaps he just really likes Eddie. If you like someone, you should be brave enough to tell it." Ben opposed.

Eddie snorted bitterly. _Should be brave snough to tell it._ He did it but the outcome was just tragic, he lost both his love and his friend. He secretly glanced at Richie to see his reaction with Ben's words. The boy looks dazed and speechless for a moment but when he finally opened his damn mouth, it caused him another heartbreak.

"It's all on you guys. I just said what's on my mind, that's a warning. It's too early to trust him. It could be a prank, y'know..."

Eddie doesn't know what to think of Richie's words. Is he concerned for him? Jealous? Or he's just implying that what Eddie did last Friday made him uncomfortable too? And what does he mean by prank? Does it mean Richie couldn't believe that someone can truly like him? Is he really that unlikable? That fucking hurts!

That's it. He lost his appetite.

"Hey, Eddie! Wh-Where are you g-going!" Bill exclaimed when he suddenly jolted up from his seat.

"Comfort room."

"But you hate peeing unless it's your house." Mike argued.

Eddie shook his head. "Can't you guys just be happy I'm living a normal life today? I wanna pee and I would pee. So, excuse me!" He tried his best to sound cheerful and believable before walking away. In the corner of his eyes, he could see Richie looking at him with a confused look.

_That idiot!_ He thought. He never wanted to go into a public comfort room but because of that annoying, egoistic, trashmouth, he doesn't know where else to go but in a fucking dirty comfort room just to hide the mixed emotions (anger, annoyance, sadness, pain) he felt with Richie's insensitive comments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, here's Asher Angel as Billy Batson~!


	3. Chapter 3

Eddie spent a few minutes inside the comfort room, calming his nerves. Once he's good, he decided to get out and was shocked to see Billy Batson outside, greeting him with his usual smile that seems to radiate the whole place.

"Oh! It's you again." He could just say.

Billy nodded. "I saw you coming here and I decided to wait for you."

O-kay? What's up with this guy. _Does he like me or what?_

"Why?" He asked with uneasiness before chuckling sooo fake he almost puked with how it sounded.

Billy Batson scratched the back of his head in a shy manner, his eyes avoiding his gaze. "I wanted to ask you if you could be my lab partner." Then he giggled. "I remember the last experiment, you almost blew up the whole room."

Eddie cringed. How dare this guy remind him of that? He made a mistake and a fire almost broke out. He was very hysterical then while Richie – his lab partner that time – was in a state of panic too but he's a lot calmer than he is. That trashmouth managed to put out the fire with the help of their teacher.

"Aren't you afraid, I might cause an accident again?"

Billy chuckled softly, eyes glimmering with joy. "No. It was actually cool, you're cute when you panic. And anyway, at least I'll be there to help you."

The answer made him raise a brow. He was called cute again. Is this Batson boy hitting on him? If Eddie would be honest, he think the guy's too handsome to the point where he could easily get anyone he likes... but his heart has been long stolen by a trashmouth bastard and he don't think he could like someone else as of now.

Stop thinking of him! Eddie reprimanded himself and forced a smile. Well, it won't hurt to accept Billy's offer after all, he isn't sure if Richie will still want him as lab partner.

"What? Deal?" Billy extended a hand.

Eddie eyed the hand, gulped and decided to take it. "De—"

"There's no deal."

He was about to reach for the offered hand when another hand popped out of nowhere to stop them. Eddie looked up and almost caught a heart attack when he saw Richie's serious face staring at Billy coldly. Did he just follow him?

"Fucking hands off." Richie pulled Eddie's hand away from the boy.

"Woah!" Billy raised both his hands as if surrendering. "I'm not here to fight."

"Good! Then leave us alone." Richie said as if he was shooing a dog.

"Heck—don't be rude, dude!"

Billy looks displeased and a trace of annoyance is evident in his voice. This is honestly the first time Eddie saw him mad. For a while, he was nervous that the two would fight so when Billy just sighed and muttered a 'fine', he really thanked the heavens for that.

Billy nodded at him and gave him a small smile before walking away. When he was out of the vicinity, Eddie realized his hand is still being held by Richie so, he quickly backed away and glared at the other.

"Why did you do that? Why did you told him to leave?!"

With his outburst, Richie was startled for a moment then he fixed his glasses, a sign that he's getting tensed but Eddie ignored it.

"Answer me!" He demanded.

"I... I don't know."

"You don't know?!" He exhaled sharply, hand started fishing for his inhaler. He's getting furious and it's only a matter of time before his next asthma attack.

"A-Are you okay?" Richie held his shoulder while his other hand was busy patting his cheeks.

Fuck! Now he's concern! After all the days he spent ignoring him?! What a total jerk! Eddie knows deep down in his heart, he's **hoping** that Richie did that out of jealousy. Hoping damn! Until now, he's still hoping!

He pushed away the other's hands in frustration. "Just tell me why did you ask him to leave!" He whisper-shouted. _Please!_

Richie gulped, speechless for a moment but Eddie didn't give up the topic. He crossed his arms and stared right into the guy's eyes, demanding answers. Because fuck! He needs to know what's up with this dumbass that he has the guts to act entitled in front of Billy Batson and literally told the guy to fuck off.

"I-I was..." Richie started, obviously having a hard time talking for Eddie could see the beads of sweat starting to build up on his forehead. "I was... it's..."

"It's what?" He asked, dead serious, patience almost gone.

"Eddie, I—"

Eddie kept his eyes on Richie, hoping that he would finally open up, that he would finally return his feelings back. He might have assumed too much to the point where he really believed that Richie's here to confess at last... but when the guy finally spoke up, his heart just got broken once again.

"It's nothing." Richie's poker face is back. "I just hate his guts, that's all."

_Nothing_. Eddie slumped down his shoulder. Just fucking nothing! And here he is hoping that it meant something!

Just like the past few days, he couldn't do anything when Richie Tozier turned a back on him.

"Ugh!" He grunted when the guy started walking away. "Go on! Fuck you anyway!" He muttered, couldn't control his anger anymore. But unlike the past few days, Eddie didn't watch as he leave instead, he also turned his back and started walking to a different direction.

_If he doesn't want to talk to me! Then neither do I!_

"So you're here!"

Eddie stirred in surprise when he heard Beverly's voice from behind.

He groaned, they are in the school garden, this is where he went to after his encounter with that walking shit, Richie. He didn't bother going back to the lunch room, he'd just see that idiot there with their friends.

"What are you doing here?" He asked the girl.

"More like, what are you doing here?" Bev put her hands on her waist. "You didn't come back to the cafeteria and duh~ lunch time is over. It means, we need to go back to class now!"

"I don't wanna!" He sulked.

"Chill! I'd expected you'd say that! That's why, I have a perfect getaway for you."

The girl looks jumpy, she looks like she's up to no good.

"Bev, the last time you told us you have a perfect getaway for the losers, we came across the Bowers gang. Stanley almost broke his nose and I almost had a heart attack. That was really disgusting, Bill had to spit onto Henry's face just so we could get away."

Beverly laughed. "But we had fun, right?"

Eddie hunched his shoulders. "Yeah, but still, it's troublesome and I'm not in the mood for trouble."

"So am I! Let's go!" The girl yanked his hand and started pulling him to a different direction of his next class.

"Wh-Where are we going?"

"Lunch time is over! Now, we can't pass by the school gates. We need another passage."

"We will go out? We can stay here."

"No. If you're gonna cut classes then just leave the school entirely, that's the point of it!"

Eddie couldn't do anything when the girl dragged him to the back of their school. Is there a way out here? He don't think so.

"What are we doing here?" He asked, exploring the surrounding, looking for a passage.

Beverly smiled at him like a daredevil. "Walls are easier to climb when you have me."

_Walls?!_

Eddie's gaze fell to the walls that serves as the barrier of the school property. He gulped in nervousness. That's so high for his liking. Yeah, right! 5 inches is high for him, he's inexperienced when it comes to climbing, alright?!

"No, no... just no!" He shook his head. "I'm not gonna climb any walls, Bev."

The girl crossed her arms. "Don't be a baby, Eddie. It's not too high, besides, we have Stan on the other side, waiting for us. I could just push you and I'm sure he'd be able to catch you."

_Stan?!_

Eddie couldn't believe what he heard. "Stanley's cutting classes?"

"There's always a first in everything." Beverly rolled her eyes. "C'mon! It's not a big deal! It's good to break the rules every once in a while, Eds.

"But—"

"Anyway, it's up to you if you want to come, I'm not forcing you. So??"

Beverly's smile looks encouraging, as if she's bewitching him to accept a challenge. Eddie eyed the walls once again. His mother would be really mad if she ever finds out—but since it's very tempting to bend the rules and do a thing he never does in his entire life. Maybe it would worth the sweat. Not to mention, Math will be very boring!  
Eddie sighed, glanced at Beverly then nodded.

"You're in?"

"Yeah. Yeah. Just promise me, I won't die crossing that."

After several minutes of pushing, pulling and teaching Eddie how to jump safely, the trio successfully got out of school. They pedaled to Stan's house, good thing that his parents aren't home today and they settled inside his room, talking about random things about random people... well, if you'd consider Richie Tozier random.

Eddie felt ashamed of himself for complaining about that jerk again. He really think he's becoming a big emotional burden to his friends but he can't help himself. He's in a state of confusion, he kept analyzing things but they are just too messed up for his brain to even pick up.

"I-I just don't get him." Eddie nags. "He's been ignoring me for days, even acted like no one could like me... then the next thing I know, he's telling Billy Batson to fuck off when the guy's just being friendly! And what did he tell me? It's fucking nothing—what an impossible motherfucker!" He said with gritted teeth.

Richie's like sending him random signals. For that, he doesn't know what to think anymore, his brain works like a pendulum right now, torn and getting pulled into two different sides.

"That's what you called jealousy, Eds." Stan snickered, eyes focused on what he's drawing.

"Oh! Really?" Eddie said in a sarcastic tone. "If he's jealous then he should have told me! But the moron just walked away! Again! Just like what he alway—HAH!" He wheezed and hurriedly fumbled for his inhaler when he felt the sudden tightening of his air passage.

Stan lifted his gaze from the study table when he heard his friend's having a hard time breathing. "Calm down, Eddie. I don't want you to die here in my bedroom, that would be horrible so do me and yourself a favor and breath deeply.

Eddie could just nod. Now busy, trying to catch his breath.

This is pathetic! He wants to get mad at his mother at times like this. He was deprived of living a normal life because of the fake illness and allergies she made him believe and now? He can't even have a normal broken heart drama because of his non-existent asthma!

"Are you okay?" Beverly asked when she came back from the bathroom. "You look like a mess!"

Stan rose us from his seat upon seeing the girl. "Good! Now that you're here, keep him company while I make snacks."

Beverly nodded and took a seat at Stan's bed next to Eddie. She patted the poor boy's back. "It would be over soon, Eddie. He'd come back to you. "

Eddie grimaced. "It's okay if he won't return my feelings, y'know? I just want us to return from what we were before that stupid confession."

It's been almost a week since their friendship went to its lowest point. Perhaps, a week of quarrel with a friend is normal to other people but for Eddie, it wasn't. In his entire life, stupid fights with Richie never lasted for 24 hours. At the end of the day, no matter how big their argument was, Richie and Eddie will always find a way to reconcile unlike now.

"The week won't be over without you guys coming to terms. Don't worry too much, okay?" Beverly said after a while.

"At this point?" Eddie snorted. "How sure are you?"

"99%" The girl answered, certainty in her voice.

"How about the 1%?"

"The one percent is Richie's stupidity to make things worse and his ability to fuck things up. Don't worry, that one percent is no resistance to the ninety-nice percent of our faith in our trashmouth."

Eddie became suspicious. "You are weird. Are you planning something?"

Beverly hunched her shoulders and smiled suggestively. "We're cooking something. It will be served hot... let's just pray it's delicious to your liking." Her eyebrows danced while saying those things and it almost made Eddie puke.

"I don't want to think of stupid scenarios right now but why do you have to sound like a pervert? I mean—do you have to wriggle your eyebrows like that?"

Beverly shushed him with a compass of her hand. "Honey, don't be ridiculous! We don't think that way."

"We?!" Eddie emphasized.

"As I've said, we're cooking something for you~ it will be delicious and romantic an—"

"Hah! Bev! You didn't just tell him! You can't really keep your mouth shut, can you?!" Stan yelled out of nowhere, cutting off Beverly's excitement. Eddie glanced at the door and there was the Rabbi's son, holding a tray of food, his hysterical ass getting pumped up.

Stan put down the tray of food to the study table.

Beverly rolled her eyes. "Stop your gay outrage, Stan! I only said we're cooking something, does that give anything away?"

"I would give you away if you don't close your mouth." He threatened

"He's getting sassier by the minute don't you think?" Bev told Eddie with a chuckle before glancing back to Stanley "Sissy, your hair is getting longer."

"And your hair's getting shorter." Stanley shot back before sitting on the floor. "Also, don't call me sissy."

"Long-haired boy, short-haired gal. We'd be a great partner, Stanley!" Beverly teased with her devious grin.

"Na-uh Bev." Stan rolled his eyes on her. "I don't think so. Ben waited for you for so long. Don't ditch him for me. I don't want to make enemies."

The girl was flustered in an instant because of the teasing. "I meant partners in crime!" She yelled before stuffing her mouth with the sandwich Stan made.

With Beverly busy eating, the noise lowered down until the only thing they could hear is the music playing on the radio. It was a calm and sleepy song. Eddie could swear his eyes almost dose off to sleep if only Stan hadn't ask him a question out of the blue.

"Did you regret it?"

Eddie eyed Stanley with his puzzled eyes.

"The confession?" His friend added. He wasn't smiling or anything, he looks like he's in deep thoughts. What is he thinking?

"At first? Yeah. I just made my best friend avoid me." Eddie answered honestly. "But as the days passed by and I kept thinking of it? Strangely, I don't regret it anymore. If you love someone, you just want to tell them the truth. I'm proud of myself. At least, I did something. Contrary to my cowardice... I tried to be brave for love." He said a little shy.

Before all of this, Eddie isn't someone who usually talks about love in a deeper sense like this. In normal days, he would have puked from how cheese he sounded but this isn't a normal day... if it is then Richie Tozier wouldn't be ignoring him.

But all he said is true. Even if he's in pain right now, he won't regret gambling onto his feelings, gambling onto Richie... because the guy might be the asshole who hurt him but Eddie knows that Richie Tozier was worth the risk, he's worth the gamble. He's his first love after all.

FRIDAY. Eddie's walking the hallway to his first class with the rest of the losers. They are all loud except for Richie who's unusually quiet and walking by himself. Eddie had lost all hopes that their fight will be over before this week ends like Bev said yesterday. Though of course, he still have hopes that someday, they'd be back to how they used to be.

"Yayayayay~ Look who's here!" Beverly sing-sang.

Eddie looks up to where the girl is staring and there he saw Billy Batson, the crowd is eyeing the boy as he walks but he seem not to make a big deal out of it. The girls are literally eyeing him as if they saw their dream in front of them.

"Good morning, guys! Good morning Eds!" Billy greeted when he passed by them, his dimples showing again.

The rest of the losers returned the greeting but Richie just snorted as if he's so done with this guy. Once Billy Batson is out of the vicinity, they all looked at Eddie with intrigued eyes.

"You see that boy, Eds? It's perfection knocking onto your door."

"Except Bev, I don't have a door."

Ben was the only one who chuckled at Eddie's effortless joke.

"Th-That smile is k-kind of cute, d-don't you thi-th-think so, Eds?"

"He's obviously interested in you." Mike seconded.

Eddie sighed at his friends' smiling faces. "I agree that he's cute but there's nothing to assume unless it's spoken directly."

"Oh! I'd bet Richie's ass, he likes you and you know it. You're just trying to appear humble."

It was Stan's sassy ass talking that made Eddie groaned. True to what Beverly said, he's being sassier these past few days. Why does he have to involve Richie here? And is he saying that he's just acting humble? Oh well! It's not like Stan's lying. Eddie had also suspected yesterday that Billy liked him, he just doesn't want to tell his friend and appeared as assuming.

"Hey dude!" Ben lightly elbowed Richie's stomach who grunted. "Stan said he'd bet your ass, I'm surprised you don't have any clapbacks for that?"

"Huh?" Is all Richie could say before all the losers – except for Eddie – shook their heads.

Richie's spacing out. His in deep thoughts obviously...

"Beep-beep Richie." Stan chuckled.

Richie looked up to him. "What, man? I don't get you."

"You're spacing out, Rich. Maybe you should slow down with your thoughts and put those thoughts into action? Don't you think it's better? "

"H-He will... later." Bill said and smiled at Richie. "R-Right?"

"I wonder what will happen later~" Beverly chanted.

Ben laughed. "It's an exciting day, really."

Richie just lowered his gaze and fixed his glasses. A touch of red spreads across his face, to his ears. The losers cooed and laughed, teasing Richie how cute he is if he's flushed and that he should be shy more often while Eddie just tilted his head, doesn't know what the fuck is going on.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The one percent is Richie's stupidity to make things worse and his ability to fuck things up. Don't worry, that one percent is no resistance to the ninety-nice percent of our faith in our trashmouth."
> 
> So, did Richie's one percent won over or not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end and I'm sorry if this story have been too cheesy for your liking

"Guys! If ever you have plans later, I can't go." Mike opened up while they are eating lunch.

Beverly raised her hand. "Me too! It sucks but I have something important to do."

"Fine. Who among you guys aren't busy later?" Ben asked, eyeing them one-by-one.

Eddie quickly raised his hand but regretted it right away when he saw no other losers did the same... except for Richie. He slowly put down his hand, feeling uneasy.

"Th-That's good. You tw-two could hang out to-t-togeth-"

"We're not gonna!" He screeched out but covered his mouth almost immediately. "I mean—well... it's just the two of us and it would be—it could be... boring."

"Psh." Stan hissed from the corner. "You used to hang out with him a lot even when it's just you two. Now, I see Richie's already boring to you. Maybe it's time to find a new best friend, huh?"

Eddie snickered. He suddenly felt the urge to pull out Stanley's noodle hair, the boy obviously wants to start a drama by dragging Richie's name again.

"Don't be stupid, Stan. There's nothing to find." Richie said confidently much to Eddie's surprise. "If it's not me, then it's not the best."

He almost snorted at the words. The idiot had the guts to say that yet he kept avoiding him. Is he an airhead? "Best friends don't hate each other though..." He muttered even before he could stop himself but he didn't bother taking it back when all the losers directed their stares to him.

Well, it's not like they don't know what's going on. He had enough of Richie's bullshits, it's time to play the diva.

"W-Who told you I-I hate you?" Richie said with wide eyes.

"I'd be more surprise if you don't, considering that you kept ignoring me these past few days. I even had to find a new lab partner just because you hate being with me yet you shushed him away because you wanted me to be miserable in Science class." Eddie accused. Some of his words are just plain untrue but pushing Richie's patience is what he really wanted to do right now.

"It's not true!"

"Then yesterday, why did you tell him to leave?"

"Why is this about that Billy boy again?! For fuck's sake!" Richie exhaled sharply. "I don't want to talk about h—"

"Hello guys!"  
Richie was cut off by someone calling them from behind. He cursed under his breath when he saw it was none other than Billy Batson. The pest that kept following Eddie around.

"Ugh! Not him again." He grunted, didn't even bother hiding the annoyance in his voice. Stan nudged him to the side to shut him up but who cares? Definitely not him!

"Good day to you too, Richie Tozier." Billy greeted, as if he had forgotten about their 'small fight' yesterday or he just didn't care about that. It irritates Richie more. "Don't worry, I'm not here to talk to Eddie—"

"I don't really care."

"Then why don't you stop acting jealous?" Billy stares at him with a smug grin.

Richie rose up. "And who the heck told you I was jealous?" He demanded, glaring at the dimpled turd but the motherfucker just laughed much to his annoyance. How is he so calm when I'm fucking irritated at his presence? The guts!.

"Richie, be quiet! You're being chaotic and unethical. Let him finish what he's saying." Eddie glared at his friend, ignoring his palpitating heart that was caused by this trashmouth's weird behavior.

Richie on the other hand got more pissed with Eddie lecturing him. He was about to open his damn mouth again to say a clapback but Bill yanked his arm, forcing him to take a seat.

"As I was saying, I'm here for a survey. As a member of student council, I was ordered to distribute these papers for the students to answer." Billy explained and started distributing the papers to them.

"Survey, about what? Richie asked, he sounded like a terrorist asking the boy for one of his kidneys. "This is a total crap and a waste of time."

"Just read it, Richie." Mike chirped in.

"Alright, I need to go now. Just pass the paper to Eddie, I'll get it from him later."

"Why don't you get it from me?" Richie spat.

The way that idiotic trashmouth behaves made Eddie's heart giddy like why must he act that way? He doesn't want to hope or assume but it's hard not to when Richie's being an ass to a boy who's showing interest on him.

Billy Batson on the other hand didn't bother answering the trashmouth, he just brushed him off with a chuckle before bidding his farewell.

Richie grumbled as he watch Eddie's smile at the retreating boy. Surely, he knows that Batshit likes him yet he acts so welcoming, as if he's ready to mingle and he hates it. Richie fucking hates it! If Eddie likes him, it should be him and only him.

Later that day, few hours after lunch, Eddie's on the way to the laboratory room where the Science class usually takes place. He was quietly humming to a song as he passed by the locker area to get the needed materials for the experiment.

But looks like destiny's playing with him, know why? Because Richie Tozier's also there, getting something from his own locker—which is by the way, just beside his.

Eddie contemplated for a while before walking straight to his locker. He can see from the corner of his eyes that Richie stiffened at his sight but he ignored even when he's heart's about to burst with too much tension.

Once the lock has opened, he hurriedly grabbed the things he needed, put it in his backpack, closed the locker door and started walking away until all there's left is just one more step before turning right and he'll escape this awkward place. Just one more fucking step but—

"Eddie! Wait up!" Richie suddenly called.

And just like that, Eddie's heart exploded inside his chest.

_Oh crap! What should I do?_

Eddie sighed, tightened his hold against the straps of his bag before turning to the boy.

"Wh-What?" He questioned, eyes wide and clueless.

"I wanna... talk."

Eddie gulped and looked at the side. "We're talking..."

"I-I mean, talk—as in talk. Y'know..." Richie scratched his nape. "You know, like talk?"

He almost sneered hearing the other boy stammering. Now that Richie's the one who wants to talk, it's his time to get back on this idiot for everything. He put on his most intimidating face and crossed his arms.

"You're so wrong-timing, I need to go to my next class.

"But I wanna talk right now."

The answer made Eddie hoist an eyebrow. This fuckface has the guts to demand his time when he was there all week, waiting for Richie to notice him but all the guy do is avoid him like he's a goddamn bacteria.

"We share the same class and we'd be late if you don't talk fast. Was is this all about?" He kept his sharp stare on Richie but several seconds had passed and the latter's still not saying anything. So, Eddie just turned his back again. He should get away from here as soon as possible.

"Hey, Eds! Please wait up!"

He didn't stop this time. Surely, Richie will just go away if he ignores him. That loudmouth's pride and ego is too much, he will not chase after him.

But Eddie realized how wrong he was when a hand reached for his arm, causing him to stop on his track.

"What the fuck do you want from me?" His voice almost trembled in nervousness but he covered it with a glare—a glare Richie often compliment as cute as a baby lion.

"Let's fix this."

_Fix? Fix what?!_

"What?"

Richie cupped his face and stare right into his eyes. "Us. Let's fix us."

Eddie grunted and slapped away Richie's hand before taking a step backward. "What us are you talking about? Can't you see I'm trying to leave and now you're holding me back for a thing that is non-existent?"

He's well-aware of the bitterness in his voice but should he care? Richie knows he likes him but he was rejected and got hurt, there's a good reason to be bitter.

"Eddie." Richie's one hand is rubbing his nape while the other is holding Eddie's hand. "I like you."

**I like you.**

_Richie fucking likes me?!_

Eddie felt a sudden hammering inside his chest. It was his gullible heart fluttering from the inside ordering him to melt into Richie's touch.

But of course, he can't! What 'like' is he talking about? He cried his ass out in front of Richie Tozier last Friday but he didn't even look back on him.

"Richie!" He raised an index finger trying to make a point. "You rejected me."

Eddie wanted to slap himself for the words that came out sounded begging rather than mad, he sounded hurt rather than irritated.

"I-I didn't reject you yet."

"I know how to read the stupid lines, Rich! You didn't reject me yet because you chose to ignore me rather than curse the shit out of me for being gay! What's the difference in that?"

Richie groaned at his outburst, eyes turned pleading. "Eds, please... please, listen to me."

Eddie's heart melt in an instant.

"Fine!" He said in a firm voice. He hated how quick he had submitted to Richie's wishes as if the guy didn't break his heart last Friday.

"Follow me." Richie was about to pull him but Eddie was fast to jerk his hand off.

"If you wanna talk then do it here. I don't wanna be late for Science, my lab partner will be wai—"

"I don't care!" Richie cut off and yanked his arm. "Fuck Science, fuck lab class, fuck your new lab partner!" He started pulling him to the school's garden and Eddie thrashes around, trying to squirm his hand away from Richie who doesn't even budge.

Once they are at the garden, the fucking idiot finally let go of his hand.

"How dare you?!" He shouted.

"Look Eddie—*sigh* I admit, I acted like a jerk last Friday." Richie huffed, finding enough confidence to continue. "I just didn't know what to do. Shit! I don't even know what to say! O-Or how to face you."

Eddie crossed his arms and smiled bitterly. "That's why you ran away and ignored me for a whole damn week? Does yourn dumb ass know how hard it is for me? Richie, we literally grew up together but you never treated me like this... like I was some kind of virus you needed to avoid." Tears started to well in his eyes and he cursed himself for crying again.

Richie panicked when he noticed his eyes becoming watery.

"Don't cry... please."

"Don't cry? Last Friday, I was crying and you didn't care!" He shrieked. "When we were in the club house last week, you left when I arrived. We had an agreement before that confession that we'd watch a movie on Sunday, I know you wouldn't come but I still waited for you." By now, tears started brimming down his face.

Richie reached for his hand but he flinched from the touch and started wiping off his tears. Eddie breathe deeply before continuing.

"You can just reject me and joke about if afterwards, because that's more like you. But what did you do? You acted like an asshole, playing tug-of-war with my feelings! One moment you don't care about me then another moment, you're after Billy Batson—like what the fuck is your problem?!"

Eddie felt a lump in his throat as he balled his fist, trying to breath properly, he doesn't want to depend on the goddamn inhaler even when he's hand is itching to get it from inside his bag.

"E-Eds... where's your inhaler?" Richie asked when he noticed the boy panting unusally, his hands cupping the smaller boy's cheeks once again.

"I-I don't... n-need it." He answered with closed eyes, still trying to catch his breath. It takes a few seconds to finally calm his nerves and realize where the fuck Richie's hands are resting.

"Don't touch me, pervert!" And for the nth time, he slapped Richie's hand away from his face. "I still hate you!"

"But I love you... I fucking love you!" Richie finally admitted, looking exhausted. He reached for Eddie's shoulders and stares right into his eyes. "And I really miss you."

He could see Eddie's shocked face, he was frozen. His freckled cheeks gets redder and redder.

Richie heaved a sigh. "I have always liked you, Eds. Since the moment you kicked my balls for breaking your inhaler on 5th grade, I knew I like you since then."

Eddie gulped. That was from years ago!

Richie was talking about this popular girl who's a lot older than them that he likes to make out with. They were barely 11 that time and the bastard's already talking about kissing with an older female, that seriously grossed the shit out of him. And so, he told the dickwad to close his mouth and stop talking. Four-eyed didn't take his words well and they started bickering, Bill and Stan were doing their best to shut them up until his inhaler came to Richie's sight and the bastard snatched it away. He said he will not give back his inhaler until he beg for it.

They kept grabbing the inhaler from each other's hands and when Richie yanked it so hard from his reach, it got broken. Eddie was fuming mad, getting paranoid and almost out of breath but he didn't back down. Instead, he kicked Richie's balls so hard, he was guilty for a while thinking that it could swell but thankfully there's no complication that followed with that.

After fighting though, Richie climbed to his window that night - a thing that used to be so common for the both of them - and told him that they should forget what happened.

So, Richie likes him since then? It's almost unbelievable.

"B-But I was scared." Richie continued his speech "Scared of my sexuality, of—of what people may say. Besides, I'm afraid to date you. What if we're better off friends? Dating is one heck of a burden, too much responsibilities, commitment. If it didn't work out, I may lose you completely."

Eddie blinked a few times. If this is a dream he should have waken up when he had a hard time breathing earlier but Richie's still in front of him, confessing.

"Eds, I ignored my feelings for so long. I kept hiding it ever since I found out that I love you more than a friend should have. I was a coward. I was stupid but now I'm willing to take the risk. I'm willing to come out and be free with you... I'm willing to take chances."

Richie reached for his hand and clasped it while looking at his eyes. "Please say you're still willing to accept me..."

Eddie held his breathe at the sincerity in Richie's eyes. It felt like his heart went up to his throat... If only he isn't frozen right now, he would have fished for his inhaler because fuck—how to breathe?! How the fuck did Richie transformed from that insensitive trashmouth who loves fooling around using mom's jokes as his expertise to this boy in front of him asking for love with his expressive dark orbs staring at him, intoxicating his soul and stealing his heart.

_Look at him, Eds! Just look at him! He's so fucking fine, you lucky little shit!_

"E-Erm!" He cleared his throat and pulled his hand while trying to suppress the smile that's threatening to form on his lips, forcing himself to look mad.

_Stop being soft, Edward Kaspbrak!_

"Y-Yeah... yeah." He nodded, talking with his own self. He could certainly hear the voices in his mind lecturing him for how quick his walls crumbled down.

Richie eyed him in despair, waiting for an answer. "Yeah—what?"

"Oh shut up, Tozier!" Eddie yelled out of the blue. "I'm thinking."

But it only took a whole 2 seconds before Eddie finally smiled and yanked Richie's hand to his grasp. Well, you can't blame him for being soft, he missed holding this idiot's hands.

"Fine. Since you're too pity-looking right now, I think I should give your dumb ass a chance."

"Pity-looking?" Richie muttered with a snort but as he realized the context of the words, his face brightened with delight as he smiled triumphantly. "So, can I kiss you now?" He teased.

"You saying something?" Eddie asked, sounding like his mother.

Richie chuckled. "Don't act like Mrs. K, I'd really kiss you right now."

Eddie rolled his eyes. "That's it. Fuck you." He pretended to walk away but Richie grabbed his hand to turn him around.

"I was just fucking joking Eds... but I'm not joking about me kissing you."

His cheeks flushed from the words.

"I love you..."

"I didn't know sweet words could come out from that mouth of yours."

"My mouth have many talents, Eddie... I could give you a demo right now." Richie smirked and held Eddie's cheeks, leaning in for a kiss.

Eddie took a step backward before shoving Richie's face away. The guy eyed him with disappointment.

"What now?"

"Love you too Richie but you sounded like a creep... we're still inside the campus and we will be send in detention if we are caught kissing in the garden during class hours."

"Ugh~" Richie snorted. "This is insane and stupid. This is why I hate schools!"

Eddie just giggled, his nose still red from crying. It was funny how he was just mad a while ago, yelling at Richie for being an asshole then now, here they are, almost kissing in the school's garden. He felt a little stupid that he let this idiot off the hook that fast but it's okay. He doesn't like wasting time. It's good to finally call Richie "Trashmouth" Tozier his boyfriend anyway.

"Stan! It's been 30 minutes! Where are they? And where's Richie?" Beverly asked, hysterical.

She's in the club house with Stanley, playing her part of the plan. They all lied earlier when they said they'll be busy this afternoon and can't hang out so Eddie will head straight home. Mike, Ben and Bill agreed that they'd cook some dish at Mike's place while Richie should be here before 5 to help her in setting up the place then Stanley will fetch up Eddie.

But now it's close to 6 PM and the only one here with her is the noodle-haired boy.

"Maybe I should go and check if Richie's home?" Stan suggested.

Beverly just nodded. She's now busy, decorating the table.

Stanley started climbing the ladder to their door and was about to open it when someone beat him to it. There he saw Richie's smiling face.

"You can't really make it in time, can you?" He rolled his eyes and climbed down. He watched as the dumb-looking four-eyed kid didn't use the ladder and just jumped off before grinning at him proudly.

_What a show off!_ He shook his head. "The three are still not here and I should go to Eddie's house before six or his mom won't let hi—"

"Why would you go to our house?"

Eddie's face appeared on the door and it almost gave Stanley a heart attack. Beverly shrieked upon hearing his voice.

"Why are you here?!" She asked in horror.

Eddie climbed down before answering. "I thought you guys are busy this afternoon? And why should Stan go to our house?" He looks really clueless before his eyes flew to the table where he saw a vase and a rose, two plates and some dining utensils. There's also a candelabra with three unlit candles.

Eddie realized something. "This is for what?" He cast Beverly a questioning look. "I-Is this... the thing you're telling me yesterday?"

Beverly doesn't know what to answer. She looks at Stan for help but the guy just shook a head, then to Richie... but the trashmouth just smiled apologetically to her. Then her eyes traveled to Richie and Eddie's intertwined hands... and that's the moment she knew, Richie's one percent won over. He didn't fuck things up for Eddie and him... but he blown up all their plans away.

She saw Richie's guilty smile flaunting at her so she closed her eyes and massaged her temple. "Trashmouth, you said today. After class. We all agreed to give you the most romantic candlelit dinner while you are confessing and now I'm seeing you guys holding each other's hands? Shit! Don't tell me you are now a couple? You said you'd confess here? Right in this place?"

"Sorry Beverly it happened so fast and... and—" Richie fixed his glasses.

"So, I'm right."

Eddie frowned, fell into thinking. "By cook you mean?" He eyed Richie then Beverly. "Literally cook?"

"Yeah!" Beverly said exasperated. "Cook dish. Not cook plot."

Stan who was at the corner laughed so hard. "We should have known we won't get to that point, Beverly." He said with his know-it-all grin. "Richie might have been too excited so, he ditched the plan to get the boy quicker."

Beverly collapsed on the chair nearby, feeling lost and drained. After all their plans? She isn't mad that the two are now together but gosh—the confession! It could have been the sweetest and cutest thing she'll ever see with her own naked eyes but nah... it's all blown up!

They all eyed the door when it opened once again. This time, it was Bill, Ben and Mike, climbing down, the latter carrying a picnic basket.

"What's that for?" Eddie asked clueless but the three newly-arrived only gasped when they saw him.

"I th-thought Stanley would g-get him from th-the house? Why is he h-here already?" Bill eyed Stan who hunched his shoulders.

"Ask Richie. He blew everything up." The boy defended.

"Yeah. He confessed already." Beverly said and rolled her eyes on Richie. "There's no romantic candlelit dinner, why don't we just lit this boy's ass?"

"So, what are we doing with this?" Mike asked, raising the basket.

"What's with that?" Eddie asked again.

"Well, we cooked dinner at Mike's but turns out, there'd be no confession anymore." Ben sighed and glanced at Richie. "Anyway, congrats man. You finally said it."

"Thanks Ben. Love you!" Richie chirped in, eyes almost forming a crescent.

Eddie laughed, touched at the efforts his friends gave just for him and Richie. "Why don't we have dinner together?" He exclaimed. "It will be fun!"

"To Reddie!" Bill raised a glass filled with juice, calling out for a toast. All the losers followed and shouted the same thing before laughing together with their silliness.

"But Billy's cute too, right guys?" Mike said with a playful smile in which all the losers agreed. They so want to annoy Richie.

The trashmouth snorted at this. "Stop being a dick, Mike. Richie Tozier can give cookies and be cute but Billy Batson can never be a trashmouth even in a thousand fucking years. He gotta be born the awesome way."

"That's it?" Stan asked with his unamazed expression. "Being a trashmouth is easy, you could just spit words like fuck and shit while being an annoying jerk to everyone you know. Don't think you're special."

Richie pouted at Stan's words, this friend of him likes playing the antagonist role. "Here's the most important, noodle hair. Richie Tozier can be Eddie's lab partner but Billy Batson can never be his love partner. He could try but if not me, no one's gonna win."

Stan choked with his drink. "That's the cringiest thing you ever said, Richie!"

"Wait 'til I spill your secret, it'd be a lot cringier."

"Woah! W-What secret?"

Stan could only glare at the four-eyed doodle when Bill started asking questions. The dimwit should just close his mouth.

"Is th-this about c-cr-crushes?"

Richie chuckled, getting a little nervous with the way noodle hair is threatening him with his eyes. "Surprises should be open one by one. For now, it's Reddie's time! Secrets could wait Big Bill!" He said and clapped at Bill's back.

Yeah, secrets could wait. This day is a celebration of him finally accepting his feelings, of him being able to love Eddie Kaspbrak freely. Stanley's time will come and if that day comes, they'll help him like he helped them.

"Yeah~ So, Eddie, why don't you tell us what happened earlier? Did you give Richie a hard time chasing you or you just kissed him?" Beverly butt in and everyone diverted their attention into teasing the poor boy.

Richie fondly smile when he looks at Eddie, his spaghetti getting shy from all the questions he's getting, trying to shush them all with his whiny but cute voice.

"What are you smiling about, dickhead?!" Eddie charged at him. "I'm here getting attacked with questions yet all you do is close your mouth. Do what you always do, talk!"

He just smiled a lot wider with Eddie's words. He must be the luckiest dickhead to live to be blessed with a nagger boyfriend this cute.

After dinner, Richie and Eddie situated themselves on the hammock that has become their spot ever since Ben built it. They remembered bickering a lot on who should be the one to use it but they always end up lying there together. As usual, it's still small to even fit the two of them but strangely enough, it's more comfortable whenever they share the hammock more than when either of them use it alone.

"Do you remember when that Billy boy dared to give you cookies?" Richie asked after a while. Eddie just hummed in response, he's head leaned onto his boyfriend's chest.

"I was itching to pull you away from that brat. The way he smiles annoyed the shit out of me."

Eddie's eyes widened as he look up to Richie. "Really?"

The guy nodded. "I was testing the water when I said maybe it was a prank, I want to imply my concern but you thought of the opposite."

"Might I remind you that you're being the biggest asshole then?"

"Yeah. That's why I followed you to the comfort room. I wanted to apologize." Richie sat up and rubbed his nape, Eddie followed him.

"But I saw you talking to him again and the jerk just jumped out of me. After you left, I went back to the lunch room and told the losers what happened and I have to sit my ass there listening to their sermon. I also told them I like you."

Eddie bit his lower lip. So that time, they already knew!

"Then when did you plan all of this?" He asked, talking about the supposed-to-be confession over dinner. "I was always there, how could I not notice you guys are already plotting against me?"

Richie fixed his glasses, a mannerism he does whenever he isn't comfortable or shy with what they're talking about. "When I told the losers that I'd confess to you on Friday—today, Beverly suggested the dinner. Then she said they'll encourage you to cut classes so I could safely plan my confession with the rest of the losers without the risk of you knowing or noticing. After discussing with Bill, Ben and Mike. I called Stan and Beverly that night to tell them about the plan."

That's what happened! Eddie tilted his head. "So, when they were teasing me to Billy—"

"They already know that I like you and have plans on telling you but they decided that I'm an asshole who needed punishment so, they kept on teasing you on that stupid-looking dimpled motherfucker who had the guts to call you Eds. The fuck?"

"Y-Yah!" Eddie shushed his boyfriend.

"What?!" Richie gazed at him. "We already have a plan b-but I couldn't contain myself. I have to stop you before Science so Billy Batshit wouldn't be your lab partner."

Eddie flicked Richie's forehead. "Don't call him like that. He's nice."

Richie rolled eyes, arms crossed looking like a sulking child. "I don't care who's nice or not, as long as they're obsessed with you, they're cancelled."

With this Eddie laughed harder and hit Richie's chest playfully. "What obsessed?! Stop being possessive, it doesn't suit you."

"But—"

"Listen, Richie." He cupped the idiot's cheeks. "You're like the most stupid person I've ever met but I still fell for you, that ought to tell you something."

"Ought to tell me what?"

"That I like you too much, I can't think of someone else to replace you duh~"

"Fine. Fine. I was just really envious that he's brave enough to act on his feelings in front of everyone while me? I hid my feelings for you for too long." Richie smiled at him, wide and pretty. "But I'm not gonna be a scaredy cat anymore. I'm curious at one thing though."

Eddie raised his eyebrows, a sign that he's waiting for him to continue his words.

"Just like Stanley, you're always the cautious one, Eddie. How did you find the courage to confess to me? What if your mom finds out about your sexuality and that you like me? Have you thought about what people would say?"

Eddie sighed. It has always been scary though. "Of course, it's scary. You know how I fear even the smallest thing but this one? It's not even small. It's my whole being, and people may not accept me for being like this. Thinking of what other people might say—or what would you say scared me but I know you, I trust you."

Eddie fiddled with his fingers. "You may not feel the same but I know you'd still accept me as a friend. So the whole week you avoided me really broke my heart. I thought you really hated me." He chuckled. "But it's okay now. We're already together. So if my mom learned about us, so what? For now, we'll keep it as a secret but if the whole school finds out about this too, should we care? It's scary but you're worth the risk, Richie. I wouldn't let them deny me happiness just because they think what I felt for you is gross."

Richie felt the sudden warmth in his heart. He was a fool to even deny Eddie affection, to run away when he confessed not thinking how hard it must have been for him. He was a coward but now he'll do everything to be brave for the two of them, against all odds.

"You're worth the risk too, Eds." He said and softly planted a kiss on the smaller boy's temple.

Eddie blushed at the contact, they smiled at each other for a moment before both of them eyed their friends who are busy squabbling again. They are arguing on who should wash the dishes.

"The three of us cook the foods." Mike argued, Bill and Ben agreed.

"That's right and I set up the whole place." Beverly pointed out. "Then it should be Stan. He only has one job, it's to fetch Eddie yet he didn't even get to that point."

She threw the apron to Stan but the latter threw it to Ben who managed to avoid it.

Mike get the apron from the ground and raised it. "Fine! You guys are such babies!"

Richie and Eddie chuckled at their friends' antics.

"Maybe we should wash the dishes though..."

Richie huffed. He's a lazy ass but the losers deserved a thank you for helping them. "Fuck yeah, we should."


End file.
